GIRL or BOY?
by SapphireBlue24
Summary: DJ, short for Danial Jordan, a 17 year old boy are great friends with the Specialists and rooms with them. But what happens when a secret of DJ's are reveled? How will this effect their friendship (and relationship)? Read to find out!
1. The 'important' news

**Hey all! I got the idea for this story when I read 'Dansei to Josei!' by YukariMusa and 'Take Your Hat Off' by MusalovesRiv-and-IloveKICK.**

**If YukariMusa or MusalovesRiv-and-IloveKICK read this story, here's a message for you: Please please please update your stories (respectively).**

**Anyway, please enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: The 'important' news<span>**

**No POV:**

"Hey, DJ!" Sky wave to DJ, a 17 year old boy, while running to where he is as the other Specialists run to catch up with him.

"Whoa, slow down dude. So, what's the 'important' news that you can't wait to share with me?" DJ put air-quotes at the 'important' part.

Six friends, which are Sky, Helia, Riven, Brandon, Nabu and Timmy are all 18 year old boys who attend Red Fountain, school for Heroes. Nabu is a wizard but he attends Red Fountain for special training with Headmaster Saladin. DJ, although a year younger than the Specialists, are great friends with them and rooms with them.

Sky rolls his eyes at DJ's reaction but continue anyway.

"As I was saying, today we are going to Alfea."

"For?" DJ raise an eyebrow.

"We're eating lunch with our girlfriends after class." Brandon squeal, earning himself a glare from Sky, who wants to do the explaining.

"That's your 'important' news, Sky? To tell me you're all going on a group date with your girlfriends?" DJ laugh. "And Brandon, you sound like Stella just now."

"Well, it's important to me." he reply sheepishly.

"Wait, how do you know my girlfriend is Stella?" Brandon ask, confuse.

"I don't. It's just, just now you sound like... What?! Your girlfriend is Stella? _The_ Stella that loves shopping? That Stella?!" DJ exclaim.

"Yes, how do you know?" Brandon reply narrowing his eyes.

"Dude, you must have a future eye." Nabu joke.

"I doubt it." DJ mutter. "So, who's you all's girlfriend?" he ask the other Specialists.

"Bloom."

DJ raise an eyebrow.

"Flora."

His eyes widen at her name.

"Layla."

His jaws drop at that name.

"Tecna."

By now, DJ's eyes are wide open and his mouth is threatening to trap a fly.

"Um...DJ? Are you okay?" Timmy ask, concern for his friend.

He shake his head a bit to clear his mind and reply with a "I'm fine."

"What 'bout you? Who's your girlfriend?" he ask Riven, changing the subject.

"Don't have one, and won't have one." he reply.

"Why?"

"No reason."

"He's in love with Musa." Brandon said.

"Yeah, he's in love with Superstar and Princess Musa of the Harmonic Nebula." Nabu tease his friend.

"I am not." he reply, a bit defensively.

"Whoa dude, no need to get all worked up." Brandon said putting his hands in a surrender manner.

"I wonder how Musa will react when she sees him like this." Sky joke.

"You say one more word, and you won't see tomorrow ever again." Riven threaten Sky.

"Jeez, what's got your pants in a twist? I was only joking."

"So DJ, what's with the shock face just now?" Helia ask DJ.

"Nothing," he start. "it's just that I can't believe you five are dating my... - " DJ stop and quickly cover his mouth with his hands.

"Your?" Nabu ask him raising an eyebrow.

"Um... Class's 'bout to start, why don't we continue this conversation later?" with that DJ run off to his next class leaving the boys suspicious.

"He's hiding something." Sky state.

"Definitely, but what?" agree Brandon.

"I wonder what he's about to say before he cut himself off?" wonder Timmy.

"Guys, show some respect. Let's not barge into his personal problems. Class 'bout to start, let's just go to class." Helia said.

"Always the respecter, like Flora." Nabu joke.

"Like girlfriend, like boyfriend." Riven smirk.

The guys laugh and head to their next class: Reflex Defenses.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Hope it's good. Please review!<strong>


	2. The group date

**Chapter 2 is UP! And I just wanna say thanks to wildlife1103 for reviewing Chapter 1, so: THANK YOU! Anyway, ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: The group date<span>**

**No POV:**

**After class...**

"Come on DJ, it'll be fun. Besides, Riven also don't have a date." Sky knock on DJ's room door that he share with Riven and Helia trying to get him to hang out with them and their girlfriends.

"No, I don't want to." DJ reply from behind the locked door.

"Please?"

"Ugh...Fine." he sigh in defeat and open the door.

"Yay! Finally the kid decided to grow up and go on dates." Brandon cheer.

DJ glare at him and said, "Just because I'm a year younger than you all doesn't mean I'm a kid. And I'm just going for fun."

"Whatever."

The boys change and get on their hoverbikes. After 10 minutes, they reach Alfea to find a group of 5 girls at Alfea's front gate. The boys got off their hoverbikes and go to greet their respective girlfriends except for Riven, who lean against his bike and roll his eyes at the scene in front of him. When the girls spot DJ, they all run to hug him, one after another, leaving the boys a bit jealous and curious.

"You girls know him?" the boys ask in unison.

"What do you mean? Don't you know that - " Stella got cut off when DJ quickly cover her mouth.

DJ tells Stella something. She look at him, confuse, but shut up anyway.

"Know what?" Brandon ask his girlfriend.

"She doesn't mean anything. So, um, who's your friend?" Flora ask nervously.

The boys look at her, confuse and suspicious as if knowing she's hiding something.

"I'm DJ, short for Danial Jordan." DJ introduce himself.

"Cute." Stella said returning to her boy-crazy self.

"Hey!" Brandon exclaim, jealous.

"But not as cute as my Brandon here." Stella add kissing Brandon on the cheek.

The Winx and Specialists laugh.

"So, ready to hit Magix Town?" DJ ask.

"Sure." the boys get on their hoverbikes and their girlfriends get on behind them.

"Yo Riven! Race you to Magix Town." DJ tell Riven using their build in walkie-talkie helmets that lets the Specialists communicate with each other.

"You're on." he reply. "Ready when you are."

"Ready. Set. GO!" with that the two boys roar their engines and take off at a high speed, each wanting to win the race.

"I swear, she never change." Stella complain trying to fix her hair after the boys race off, kicking up a cloud of dust.

The boys all turn to her and ask, "She?"

"Er...Whoops, did I say _she_? What I mean is that _he _never change." she laughs nervously.

"How do you know him?" Brandon ask.

"Um..."

Sensing Stella's uneasiness, Tecna interrupt saying, "Let's go, DJ and Riven are going to reach Magix Town soon. And if we keep them waiting, I have a feeling they won't be too happy."

Stella give Tecna a thankful smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." Sky said and speed off towards Magix Town.

The boys follow him. When they reach Magix Town, they see DJ and Riven in Magix Burgeria, where they're having their lunch and see that they have already ordered their burgers and are half-way finishing them.

"Took you guys long enough." DJ state when they have sat down.

"Stella and Brandon were chatting and don't want to leave." Layla explain, sarcastically.

"Figures." Riven mutter.

After they eat their lunch, Stella drag them to the mall.

"Not again, Stella." Layla groan.

"Well, what do you want to do then? There's nothing more fun than shopping." Stella huff.

"How 'bout we watch a movie?" Flora suggest.

"Hey, good idea, Flo." Bloom compliment her.

"Thanks." Flora blush and smile at Bloom.

The Winx and Specialists go to the movie theater in the mall.

"So, what movie shall we watch?" Sky ask the girls.

"The Hunger Games." Layla said.

"No, The Maze Runner." Bloom argue.

"Girls, how 'bout something a bit less scary?" Flora ask quietly.

"Hey, I hear there's a new movie, BigHero6, I think. How 'bout we watch that?" DJ suggest.

The others think about this movie and nod excitedly.

"Great, BigHero6 it is then." Sky confirm and go to the counter to buy the tickets while Bloom buy the popcorn and drinks.

When they're going into the theater, someone suddenly bump into DJ causing him to stumble a bit. When he stumble, the hat that he always wear slipped from his head a bit causing him to quickly hold onto his hat while fixing it back onto its original place on his head **(without taking off his hat)**. This action did not go unnoticed by the Specialists, thus making them suspicious of DJ.

"Are you alright, Mu - I mean, DJ?" Stella ask quickly covering her mistake.

"Yeah, I'm fine." is his reply.

"Why is Stella so concern about DJ and how did he know the girls?" Brandon thought jealously, but he quickly shake it off thinking that Stella's just looking out for one of her many friends.

"Come on, Brandon! Are you planning on standing there or what?" Riven yell out to his friend.

Brandon shake his head and see that the others are already in the theater. He yell out a reply and quickly run into the theater. When inside the theater, he proceed to find a seat beside Stella, but find that Stella was already siting beside DJ and are in deep conversation with him and Flora, who is siting at DJ's other side. He felt jealous that DJ is receiving more attention than Brandon from Stella.

"Hey Brandon! The movie's 'bout to start, when are you planning to come take a seat?" DJ call out to him.

Brandon quickly take his seat just as the movie's starting.

**After the movie...**

"That movie was very sad." sob Flora.

"Yeah." Tecna agree.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Brandon ask with fake cheerfulness, wrapping his arms 'round Stella and pulling her close.

"Um...Brandon?" Stella start.

"Yes, Stella?" Brandon reply.

"Are you alright?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that you've been acting strange since before the movie start."

"Um...I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"About how we use to have so much fun together and all that stuff, you know?"

"Um...Okayyy? Since there's nothing wrong with you, I'm just gonna go talk to DJ, kay?" without waiting for an answer, Stella pry herself out of Brandon's arms and skip to where DJ was talking to Layla and the three share a laugh together.

This action make Brandon's heart sink. For the whole day, Brandon did things unenthusiastically. At the end of the day, the boys drop the girls in front of Alfea.

"Bye Sky." Bloom said giving Sky a kiss on the lips.

"Bye Bloom."

"Goodnight, my beautiful Flower." Helia tell Flora kissing her hand lightly like the gentleman he is.

"Bye Helia." Flora giggle.

"See ya later, Nabu."

"Until then, Layla."

"So, um...bye? I guess." Timmy said shyly.

"Yeah...bye." Tecna said giving him a quick peck on the lips making both of them blush as red as a tomato.

"Bye Stella."

"Bye Brandon." Stella said giving Brandon a hug and a kiss. "Bye DJ." she hug DJ, not aware that this action make Brandon more jealous than he already is.

The girls wave goodbye to the boys once more and run into Alfea, not wanting to miss curfew in a few minutes. The boys wait for a few more seconds before riding back to Red Fountain. Upon reaching their dorm, DJ immediately go take a shower.

"Hey Brandon, what's wrong with you today?" Sky ask Brandon as the boys crowd 'round him.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"There's something, we can see it from the look on your face." Helia said.

"So what is it? Are you gonna keep us waiting?" Riven snap.

"Fine. It's DJ." Brandon sigh.

"What's up with him?" the boys ask.

"I think Stella's gonna dump me for him."

"Are you serious?" Nabu exclaim in disbelief. "Stella won't dump you anytime soon."

"I don't know. Haven't you all observe how she keep spending a lot of time with DJ?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Right about what?" the boys turn around to find DJ coming out of the bathroom, fully cloth complete with his hat.

"Um...Right 'bout the moves." Timmy stutter.

"Yeah, we were saying that maybe Brandon's right 'bout the moves to yesterday's, er, test. Yeah, yesterday's test." Nabu said trying to cover up what they were talking about.

"Okay then. Well, I'm gonna go to bed." with that DJ go into the room that he share with Riven and Helia.

After DJ went to sleep, the boys also prepare for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>What is the relationship between DJ and the girls? How will this effect the boys' and girls' current relationship? Read to find out in the next chapter. Review!<strong>


	3. Attack of Nikola

**Hey! So so so sorry for the long wait. School is starting in a week, and there's a lot going on, what with preparing for school and all sorts. Chapter 3 is up! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Attack of Nikola<span>**

**No POV:**

After class the next day, the Specialists and the Winx go to Magix for lunch again. After lunch, they go to the mall.

"Come on Brandon! I'm going to the clothes, and you're coming with me!" Stella shout in excitement dragging Brandon along to the clothes stores that are on sales.

"See? She won't dump you. She love you." Helia tell Brandon reassuringly before he's drag away by Stella.

"Hey Sky, I'm going to the bookstore, want to come with me?" ask Bloom.

"Sure." the couple walk to the bookstore in the mall.

"Helia, I'm going to the florists'."

"I'll come with you." Flora and Helia leave the others to the florists'.

"Nabu, let's go to the sports store!" Nabu agree and he and Layla go to the sports store.

"Um...Tecna, do you want to go to the iPhone store? I hear that they have the new iPhone 7+ out." Timmy ask his shy girlfriend.

"S-sure." the two shy couple go to the store leaving just DJ and Riven.

"Hey, I'm going to the music store. See ya later."

"Hey! Wait up, I think I'll also go with you." Riven and DJ go to the music store where after they purchase the CDs that they want to buy.

After their shopping trip, the Winx and Specialists meet up outside Magix Mall. When Stella and Brandon come out, Brandon's hands is piled high with shopping bags that the others can't see his face, while Stella only have one little tiny teeny bag in her hands.

"So Stella, how many clothes did you buy this time, huh?" Layla tease.

"Hmm...let's see. Well, I bought four new dresses, seven new shoes, twelve..." they tune her out while she keep on rambling about her shopping trip and what she bought.

Suddenly, the sky darken and a fairy appear out of no where. The fairy has a beautiful but evil-like look, she wore a long black with dark purple and green dress, and have her long sunset-pink hair up in a high ponytail. The fairy float in mid-air, not needing any wings or have any need to transform.

"...and two new pairs of earrings." Stella finish her rambling and look up towards the sky to see the sky slowly being cleared away and the evil fairy.

"Um, girls? Is that who I think she is?" Layla ask.

"Nikola." Tecna confirm.

"But I thought we defeated her last year, at Alfea?" DJ ask Tecna.

"Apparently not. As she's still here."

'How does he know 'bout the battle last year? He just transferred to Red Fountain at the start of the year.' the boys thought suspiciously.

"Hey! Long time no see, _Jinx_." the evil fairy, Nikola sneer at the Winx as she float down and land in front of them.

"It's Winx." growl Stella.

"Whatever. Now, where is that friend of yours." Nikola ask, or more likely, demand with a bored expression on her face while inspecting her beautifully manicured nails.

"Who?" Bloom with fake confusion.

"Don't act dumb. I was talking about Musa. Now where is she?"

"Why do you keep on hunting for Musa anyway?" Stella ask.

"That's 'cause I'm the rightful Queen of the Harmonic Nebula." is her reply.

"Excuse me?" Layla said. "How can you be the rightful Queen?"

"Easy. I was once Musa's father, Ho-Boe's girlfriend and fiancee, but once that bastard Matlin entered his life, he dumped me for her. _Me_, the most beautiful woman and fairy there is for _her_, a spoiled little brat princess from another realm and just a lowly singer..."

Stella snigger at the part where Nikola said she's the most beautiful woman. Nikola glare at her.

"Sorry, you were saying?" Stella ask and smile sweetly at Nikola making her angrier by the second.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted by some spoiled git," she glare at Stella. "if I can't have Ho-Boe, nobody can. So I killed her mother, but to my anger, I can't kill her before Musa was born. Before Matlin's death, she gave the little spoiled princess a music shape necklace containing the power of the Harmonic Nebula. When I see that, I know that's my only chance to win over the Harmonic Nebula, so of course I want to get my hands on that necklace and then I will rule the Harmonic Nebula as the rightful Queen." Nikola explain in disgust cackling evilly at the last part.

"Musa? You girls are friends with Musa?" Riven ask perplex.

"Yes, Musa's our childhood and best friend." Flora explain to the confused Specialists.

"You're not getting your filthy hands on Musa. Not now, not ever!" Bloom tell her.

"You had your chance." Nikola said, she fly up and shout, "Tuneless Chord!"

A line of screeching music flow out of her fingers and onto the Winx and Specialists making them cover their ears in pain.

"Come on Winx!" Bloom yell.

"WINX ENCHANTIX!" the girls transform and flew up to eye-level with Nikola.

"Fusion Fire!" beams of fire shoot from Bloom's hands onto Nikola, but she just block them with a sonic shield which cause them to bounce back to Bloom knocking her to the ground.

"Bloom!" Sky yell running towards Bloom.

"Magic Rainbow!" a yellow ball of sunlight forms in Stella's hands. She use it to lasso Nikola but fail each time as she always dodge them.

"Sound Reflect!" a wave of sound wave wash over Stella pushing her to the ground.

"Stella!" Brandon yell running towards his Sunshine.

"Luxuriant Ivy!" Flora creates a sparkly green ball that releases thick grey-green vines coiling round Nikola.

Nikola just laugh and said, "Is that all you've got, little nature freak?" she mock her. "Chopping Tune!" a line of musical notes send themselves to work chopping away the vines around Nikola. She then points towards Flora and yell, "Anti- Nature Tune!" a not-so-relaxing tune makes Flora suddenly freeze and lose her balance causing her to fall towards the ground, luckily having Helia to catch her just before she crash to the ground.

"Flora! Flora, are you alright?"

"Laser Cage!" Tecna shoot a green-yellow beam which trap Nikola in a round cage.

"That the best? Screeching Voices!" a screeching noise appear out of no where and break every glass in sight even the cage. Turning to Tecna, she yell, "Tech Deflect!" making Tecna's system to overload and forcing her to land on the ground.

"Tecna, are you okay?"

"Morphix Attack Plasma Bolt!" Layla trow a pink Morphix ball at Nikola but with just a wave of her hands, the ball come flying back at Layla, causing an explosion and Layla fall back to the ground.

"Layla!" Nabu quickly go and help her up.

"Ugh...how come we can't make even a dent in her?" Stella complain.

"She's gotten a lot powerful since the last time we battle with her." Tecna agree after scanning her.

"Girls come on, let's converge our powers." Bloom suggest.

"No." DJ step forward, much to the boys confusion. "It won't work, you all don't have the same type of powers as her."

"And you do?" Riven ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course." DJ reply with a smirk.

"But you're just a Specialist." Brandon state.

"Just? Oh guys, I'm very offended" DJ reply with a hand on his chest pretending to be offended, whereas the boys just roll their eyes at his drama. "You guys obviously haven't paid much attention to me." DJ said. "MUSA WINX ENCHANTIX!" he transformed and fly upwards to be eye-level with Nikola.

"You want me? Well, here I am."

"Finally, the little coward princess decided to come out of hiding." Nikola mock her.

"I have no idea how you are once my dad's girlfriend." DJ or rather, Musa tell Nikola, her anger rising. "Magic Bass Boom!" a flow of bright pink sound waves release from her hands and fly towards Nikola.

"ARGHHH! I hate these type of music." Nikola yell as she struggle against the grasp of the soothing music.

"Tuneless Tunes!" a tuneless tune came out of nowhere and cover Musa's music.

"Sound Cage!" Musa shoots a white and purple beam of energy to form a cage around Nikola and release loud classic rock music making her ears ring.

"Stop it! It hurts my ears!" she screech covering her ears trying to block the loud music but in vain.

"Power of Sound!" Musa releases a light blue sonic waves towards Nikola, pushing her against the wall of a building.

"Come on Winx! Let's join Musa!" the girls join Musa in battling Nikola. After a few minutes, Musa stop battling Nikola causing the girls to turn to her in confusion.

"It's no use. She's still not weak enough." Musa sigh.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think I'm going to need the power of the Harmonic Nebula." she reply and take off the necklace that she always wear 'round her neck. "Power of the Harmonic Nebula!" she throws the necklace upwards and a bright light comes out of it surrounding Musa and the girls.

When the lights fade, the girls are in a new transformation.

"Wow!" Stella breath, amazed.

"What transformation is this?" Bloom ask Musa.

"Harmonix."

"Cool!"

"Come on girls! Let's defeat Nikola once and for all."

The girls join hands and form a semi-circle in front of Nikola.

"What do you think you girls are doing?" Nikola shoot various sorts of spells at the Winx, but they, working as a team, manage to create a powerful shield in front of them.

"Reverberating Notes!"

"Power Swirl!"

"Fall Vortex!"

"Dazzling Spiral!"

"Storm of Numbers!"

"Fire Blade!"

The powers from six powerful Harmonix fairies each take a turn hitting Nikola. With each blow she receive, she keep getting weaker and weaker. The the six powers mix and swirl together making one great and powerful rainbow colored beam heading for Nikola. The beam hit her square in the chest.

"NOOOOOOO!" was her last words before she was defeated once and for all, and disappear in a cloud of black fairy dust.

"Yay!" the Winx cheer floating down to the ground and de-transform while Stella change Musa's outfit from a boy's to a girl's.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! This chapter is very long (it's 1,757 words, counting only the story - normal word font<strong>**), 'cause I put the whole Nikola deal in this chapter. So, the boys found out that DJ is really Princess Musa of the Harmonic Nebula, what is their reaction? And more importantly, what is Riven's? Find out in the next chapter! And don't forget to REVIEW!**


	4. Musa is BACK!

**And Chapter 4 is UPPP!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: Musa is BACK!<span>**

**No POV:**

The Winx float down to be greeted by the Specialists.

"Hey DJ! I didn't know you're a fairy." Brandon tell DJ, aka Musa.

"Um, guys? In case you haven't notice, I'm a girl. And my real name's Musa." Musa tell them.

"Wait. So you're _the_ Musa?" Sky ask.

She nods.

"Superstar and Princess Musa of the Harmonic Nebula?" Timmy ask.

"Yep." Musa confirm.

"The Musa that Riven's in _**lurve**_ with?" Nabu tease.

"Um..." Musa blush.

"Hey!" Riven snap.

"Oh, so Riven likes Musa? Am I right?" Stella smirk.

"I do not!" he reply defensively and storm off.

"Yeah right."

"Musa, now that Nikola's defeated, you can go back to Alfea!" Bloom said excitedly.

"Yeah. But I'm sure gonna miss Red Fountain's training. Though not Codatorta."

"Why do you go to Red Fountain in the first place anyway? I mean, couldn't you stay in your palace?" Timmy ask, curious.

"I could, but my dad want be to learn self-defense. You know, just in case my powers are stolen or something. So, yeah, that's pretty much why I go to Red Fountain in the first place. Besides, I've always wanted to try being a boy" Musa shrug.

"Cool!"

They stay at the mall until nightfall, then the boys drop the girls back to Alfea. The girls go on their boyfriends' hoverbike, while Musa go to hers.

"You sure you wanna ride it? No offense, but now that we know you're a girl, it feels weird knowing a girl's driving a hoverbike." Nabu ask Musa.

"Hey! BTW, a lot taken. I still know how to ride this thing, you know. Just because you just found out I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't drive a bike. And Layla! Race you back to Alfea."

"You're on! Hey Nabu, mind if I drive this baby?" Layla ask her boyfriend.

"Er...Sure?"

"Great, thanks!" the two switch place.

"Tecna, give us the starters!"

Tecna roll her eyes and yell, "On your bikes. Get set. GO!"

With that the two girls roared their engines and speed off towards Alfea.

"Whoa! Layla! I think you're over the speed limit!" Nabu yell clutching tightly onto his girlfriend.

"Who cares?!" was her reply before she press the gas pedal harder.

"AHHHHH!" Nabu screech hugging Layla tighter.

When the other Winx and Specialists except Riven **(he go back to Red Fountain after Nabu and Stella tease him)** arrive in front of Alfea **(at a slower pace than Layla and Musa)**, they found Nabu, Layla and Musa laughing at something Musa said.

"Dude, how's the ride?" Sky ask Nabu while the other boys crowd around for an answer.

"Oh not that!" Nabu groan. "Remind me never ever get on a bike when it is Layla who's driving. No offense Layla" he call to Layla who is chatting with the Winx.

"A lot taken, thanks a lot!" Layla reply sarcastically.

"Was it really that bad?" Helia ask.

"No, it's just she's too fast." Nabu reply.

"Even faster than Riven?" Sky ask.

"She's practically riding at the max speed!" Nabu exclaim.

"Holy macaroni!" Brandon said.

"So she won then?" Timmy ask.

"Apparently, no."

"WHAT?!" the boys exclaim.

"Then, Musa's must have been even faster than her." Timmy conclude.

"Even faster than the speed limit." Nabu nod.

"Man, these two are dangerous." Brandon shudder.

"You said it, bro." Nabu pat Brandon on the back.

The boys laugh at Nabu's statement. After the boys said goodbye to their girlfriends and Musa, they head back to Red Fountain. After the boys left, the Winx drag Musa to see Ms. Faragonda.

"You're finally coming to Alfea with us!" Stella squeal unable to contain her excitement.

"We get it, Stella. No need to yell for the whole world to know that I'm back in Alfea." Musa roll her eyes.

When they get to Ms. Faragonda's office, Bloom knock on the door and the girls go in.

"Yes girls? How can I help you?" Ms. Faragonda ask the Winx.

The girls part to revel Musa.

"Oh Musa! You're back." the headmistress of Alfea rush to embrace Musa in a bear hug.

"Ms. F...Can't breath..." Musa choke managing to get these words out.

"Oops silly me." Ms. Faragonda quickly release Musa.

"Hi, Ms. Faragonda." Musa greet the headmistress.

"But why are you here?" Ms. Faragonda ask in confusion. "Nikola's not yet been defeated."

"Well, you'll be surprised to hear this but... We've defeated her outside Magix mall this afternoon." Musa explain.

"Oh?!" Ms. Faragonda sure is surprised. "Really? Well then Musa, you can come back to Alfea."

"Yes, yes I can."

The Winx squeal excitedly and embrace Musa in a group hug.

"Well girls, let's throw a party to welcome Musa back." Ms. Faragonda suggest. "And the end of Nikola."

"YAY!"

"Rest well, tomorrow is going to be a busy day." Ms. Faragonda dismiss the Winx.

The Winx go back to their dorm room.

"Finally, we're complete." Bloom said.

"Yeah."

"Let's have a sleepover in me and Layla's room." Stella said.

"Sure!" the girls scramble off to shower, brush their teeth and change into their pj's and nightgowns. Then, they all gather in Stella and Layla's room ready for a sleepover.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 4 (it's very short, I know ~_~) . Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!<strong>


	5. The sleepover

**Woo Hoo! Chapter 5 is here!**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews:<strong>

**Random915: Thanks! Glad to hear that. Here's chapter 5.**

**Sugarvanna: Haha! Here's chapter 5.  
><strong>

**Alex winx club: Thanks. I'll try. And yes, it's hilarious! XD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5: The sleepover<span>**

**Bloom's POV:**

After I shower, brush my teeth and change into my pj's, me and Flora go to Stella and Layla's room to find Musa and Tecna already there.

"Come sit down, you two are the last ones." Stella call to me and Flora.

I sit down beside Stella and Flora sit beside Tecna making the circle complete.

"So, what are we gonna play tonight?" Stella ask excitedly. "It's been so long since we have a sleepover with Musa."

"Yeah." the rest of us agree.

"How 'bout truth or dare?" Musa suggest.

"Ugh...I hate that game." Tecna complain. "The dares you all give are not logical."

I love that game.

"Great idea, Musa! Let's play it." Stella squeal excitedly completely ignoring Tecna's complaints.

"Who's first?" I ask.

"ME!" Layla and Musa shout at the same time.

"I said it first." the two look at each other and said in unison.

"No me." again at the same time.

The two then laugh.

"Seriously, I'm first." Musa said after the laughter died down.

"No, I'm first." Layla correct her.

I shake my head. These two are always competing, it's a wonder how they're such best friends.

"Girls, how 'bout you two play rock paper scissors to decide who's first?" Flora suggest calmly.

"Fine." Musa and Layla reply.

They play and turns out Musa won.

"Not fair." whine Layla clearly not satisfied that she's not the first.

"Sorry, LayLay. But rules are rules. They're not there for nothing." Musa smirk at Layla.

"Says the one who's always breaking the rules." Layla stick her tongue out at her.

"Come on girls, let's start the game." I said eager to get started.

"Okay Musa, truth or dare?" Stella ask.

"Dare of course." Musa smirk.

**Musa's POV:**

The girls huddle together and discuss what dare to give me while I just sit there watching them with a confident look. I'm not afraid of whatever dare they give me.

"Okay Musa, we dare you to..." Stella start after they break up their group discussion.

"Prank call Prof. Griselda." Bloom finish.

"Here's the phone." Tecna hand me the my phone.

"Seriously?" I gape at them and they have a satisfied look on their face. "That's the best you can come up with?" I ask and their satisfied face fell.

Ha! No way am I giving them the pleasure of watching me squirm.

"Well then, prank call her." Layla said.

"Fine." I dial her number.

"Remember to put *65 **(or whatever it is)** so that she cannot detect us." Flora warn me.

"All righty." I put *65 before her number, press call and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Griselda snap into her phone.

I change my voice an octave higher and said, "Is this Griselda Melinda Arenas?"

"Yes. Now who is this and what do you want? And make it snappy." she reply.

I roll my eyes.

"I'm...Natalie and I need you to answer some questions." I tell her.

"Whatever."

"Great. First question: what do you do when you wake up first thing in the morning?"

"Look in the mirror and admire myself." she reply after a minute of hesitation.

Stella nearly gag.

"Second question: what underwear pictures do you prefer to wear?"

"Hmm...Pink unicorns with rainbows or Disney Princesses. I don't mind which."

I look at the girls and see that Bloom is trying hard not to laugh while Layla is stuffing her fingers in her mouth.

"Third question: do you sing in the shower? And if you do, how often? Always, sometimes, rarely, never?"

"Sometimes."

"And what kind of song do you sing?"

"Is this a prank call?"

"No ma'am. We just need to...confirm your bio. You see, there are somethings where we don't have enough of your information."

"Okay. Well, I usually sing The Barbie Song."

"Can you sing a part for me?"

We hear Griselda clear her throat and start singing.

_Hiya, Barbie!_  
><em>Hi, Ken!<em>  
><em>You wanna go for a ride?<em>  
><em>Sure, Ken!<em>  
><em>Jump in!<em>

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_  
><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<em>  
><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<em>  
><em>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

"There! Now is that all?"

"Forth and last question: Why did your mother name your middle name as Melinda?"

"Because when I was born, I was born naturally with a turf of hair on top of my head. Well, my mother and father decide to name me Griselda as my hair makes me look very stern. And since she can't think of a good middle name for me but want a middle name whatever, so she name me with Melinda which rhymes with Griselda. And aren't my name beautiful?"

"Y-yes, Ms. Griselda!" I laugh and my voice return to normal.

"Musa?! Why I nev - " but I cut her off by ending the call.

"Wow! That was hilarious!" Layla laugh uncontrollably.

"I can't believe she of all people admire herself." Stella snort.

The rest of us just laugh at how Griselda sing that song. It was screechy and out of tune.

**No POV:**

"Well now, who's next?" Bloom ask the girls after the laughter die down.

The girls look at each other.

Layla shout, "Me next!" while at the same time Stella suggest, "Let's ask the boys over."

"Sure!" the girls reply.

"But I'm still next." Layla said.

"Yes, of course."

Tecna take out her phone and call Timmy.

**With the Specialists...**

After the Specialists drop the girls off at Alfea, they go back to their dorms and all take turns taking a shower. After showering, they all sit in their common room watching a movie in silence.

"I still can't get use to the idea that DJ won't be living with us anymore." Nabu said breaking the silence.

"You mean _Musa_. _I_ still can't believe that DJ's a girl." Brandon said. "And to think that I'm afraid that Stella will dump me." he laugh and the other boys join him.

Then Timmy's phone ring.

"Hello?" he answer it without looking at the caller's id.

_"Hey Timmy, it's me Tecna."_

"Oh, what's the matter, Tecna?"

_"Nothing. We're just wondering if you guys want to come over. Stella's having a sleepover."_

"Okay, but what 'bout Ms. Faragonda? Will she let us come? I mean, we're not suppose to go to Alfea after curfew."

_"Musa already asked her, she said it's okay as long as we don't do anything, and you guys can help us prepare Musa's welcome back party tomorrow. Oh, and no need to ask Prof. Saladin, Ms. Faragonda already notified him"_

"Great, see you later." he's 'bout to hang up when he hear Tecna shout.

_"Wait!"_

"Yes?"

_"Stella will prepare a portal for you guys. The portal will open in ten minutes. Wear your pj's and and pack your clothes for tomorrow. Don't forget your toothbrush! Bye!"_ and she hang up.

"What's that about?" Sky ask him when he close his phone.

"The girls want us to go over to Alfea. Stella's having a sleepover." Timmy explain.

"Great! I get to see my sunshine again." Brandon cheer.

"But it's after curfew." Helia point out. "And what 'bout Ms. Faragonda and Prof. Saladin?"

"Musa already ask Ms. Faragonda and she already notified Prof. Saladin."

"Cool! What're we waiting for?" Sky jump up and immediately start packing.

"Wear your pj's and bring your toothbrushes and tomorrow's clothes. We're helping them prepare for Musa's welcome back party. Come on, Stella's portal will open in ten minutes, but seeing as we just chat, it will open in eight and a quarter minutes." Timmy rush them looking at his watch.

"Do I have to go?" Riven grumble.

"Yes. Yes, you do. Now go pack your things." Nabu tell him as if talking to a kid.

Riven cross his arm and go to pack while complaining. Eight and a quarter minutes later, a bright yellow and orange swirl appear in front of the boys. They step in and start sliding down and bumping about.

"Whoah-ah-ah!"

"Is it me, or is this ride-de-de a bit bumpier-er than normal?"

"I think-k-k it is."

Finally they arrive in the Winx dorm in a heap.

"Ow!"

"Oof!"

"Get off me."

"Ugh...I'm seeing crowns."

The boys look up to see Musa high-fiving Stella.

"Great job, Stella." she compliment Stella.

"How did the ride go?" Bloom ask the boys trying not to laugh at the state they are in. The boys are tangled up while all the bags are on top of Riven, who is a little bit to the boys' left.

"Did it looks like it went okay?" Riven snap. "No? Well, help us up."

The girls go help they boyfriends while Musa just stand there laughing.

"What are you laughing at? Help me up!"

"It's not like you can't get up yourself. Plus, your position is hilarious! Ahaha!" she snort trying to stop laughing but in vain.

Riven grumble and pick himself up before falling down, again.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

When he stand up, the bags that are on top of him fly up. He didn't move fast enough and the bags land on him, again. Since Timmy brought all his gadgets **(the ones that are bring-able)** with him, his bag is extremely large, bulky and heavy. Seeing this, Musa once again crack up.

"Ahaha! It's so *laughs* funny! Wow, I never thought to see the great-and-tough Riven say ow!" she laughs and so does the others except Riven, who stand up again and quickly flee and hide behind Musa, who is laughing too hard to notice.

"Riven. Scared! I never thought I would see him scared any day." laugh Stella, wiping tears off the corner of her eyes.

"Shut up, blondie." he mumble, causing the others to laugh even harder.

Stella immediately shut up knowing what Riven would do if she does not. But Musa did not shut up. No, she mock him.

"OMG! You're telling your own friend to shut up!?" Musa mock gasp. "Hey Sky! He's telling you to shut up, but you weren't saying anything. And why are you standing behind me, Riven? Scared that the bags will chase after you?"

The others burst out again into laughter while Riven just stand there fuming.

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! New chapter done! Until next time. Review!<br>**


End file.
